1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray unit for storing recording media, e.g., sheets, and relates to an image recording device configured to convey a recording medium stored in a tray unit and to record an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device comprises a tray unit comprising a main tray and a second tray each configured to hold thereon recording media. For example, A4 and B5 size recording sheets are placed on the main tray, and postcards are placed on the second tray. The second tray is disposed above the main tray and is configured to slide above the main tray between a position allowing a feed roller to contact the second tray and a position separated from the feed roller. The feed roller selectively feeds the sheets from the main tray and the second tray depending on the position of the second tray.